Je pensais être ton meilleur ami
by Nian is Delena
Summary: Bosco et Yokas vont se retrouver en très mauvais terme et leur amitié probablement briser à cause de certain mensonge et action infidèle !


_Résumé__ : Bosco et Yokas vont se retrouver en très mauvais terme et leur amitié probablement briser à cause de certain mensonge et action infidèle !_

**SALLE DE BRIEFFING: 7H00 **

**BOSCO:** HEY! Quelqu'un sais ou est yokas ?

**DAVIS / SULLY** : NON !

**BOSCO** : (dans sa barbe) BORDEL yokas ! Qu'est ce qui se passe …

**SWERSKI** : Bonjours a tous, aujourd'hui est une journée plutôt calme, pas de mission spécial de prévue, ni de descente … toutefois rester vigilant cette journée peu nous prévoir certaine surprise !

BOSCO ! Yokas va avoir du retard elle a pris deux heures alors tu pars en patrouille, on te préviendra par radio quand elle sera arrivée !

**BOSCO** : Compris patron ! … (Toujours dans sa barbe) 2h ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

Patron vous savez pourquoi Yokas a pris deux heures ?

**SWERSKI **: Aucune idée mais sa avez l'ai important !

**BOSCO** : très bien merci patron …

**HOPITAL DE LA PITIER : 8H45**

**DR MORALES :** très bien vous aurez les résultats dans une semaine en attendant vous devez faire très attentions et minimiser les efforts ! Vous devriez prendre quelque vacance… vous voulez que je prévienne votre chef ?

**YOKAS **: non merci docteur ça va allez il me reste quelque jour de vacance à prendre, je vais en profiter !

**DR MORALES :** OK ! En revanche faite très attentions avec les médicaments, à ne pas prendre durant le travail !

**YOKAS :** pas de soucis docteur !

**55 DAVID: 9H10**

**RADIO:** 55 DAVID?!

**BOSCO**: 55 DAVID…

**RADIO **: 55 DAVID ta coéquipière est arrivée !

**BOSCO **: reçu, j'arrive toute suite !

**CASERNE 55 : 9H30 – DANS LES VESTIAIRES**

**BOSCO : **Salut !

**YOKAS** : AH salut bosco ! Désolé pour ce matin j'avais à truc important à régler …

**BOSCO** : Quel genre de truc ?

**YOKAS **: Charlie était malade il a fallu l'emmener chez le médecin !

**BOSCO **: tu aurais pu me tenir au courant !

**YOKAS** : je suis la maintenant, non ? Et puis Swerski ta prévenu !

**BOSCO **: Heureusement ! Je commencer à m'inquiéter de ne pas te voir !

**YOKAS** : hé bien maintenant je suis là ! Allez en route !

_Bosco resta figer sur place et regarda Faith s'en allez, il savait que quelque chose n'allais pas et que Charlie n'avait rien à voir la dedans alors il comptait bien le découvrir !_

**55 DAVID : 11H00**

**BOSCO : **Bon qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Sa fait une heure qu'on roule et pas un mot…

**YOKAS : **rien tout va très bien…

_Central : 55 DAVID !_

**BOSCO : **55 DAVID…

_Central : 55 DAVID agression sur la 101__ème__ et Arthur … un blesser a était signalé, je répète un blesser signalé !_

**YOKAS : **Agression, 101ème et Arthur avec un blesser bien reçu central !

**SIREEEENEEEEEE….. !**

**SUR LES LIEUX : 11H30**

_Bosco tente de récolter des informations auprès des témoins … l'ambulance et les renforts sont sur place… tandis que yokas quand a elle a rejoint son véhicule pour prendre ses médicaments en cachette de bosco !_

**BOSCO : **c'est terminer on peut partir !

**YOKAS : **ok ! Bosco on va manger ?

**BOSCO** : oui, si tu veux …

**YOKAS** : merci, j'ai besoins d'une pause je me sens pas dans mon assiette…

**BOSCO** : qu'est-ce que tu as ?

**YOKAS** : rien j'ai surement mangé un aliment pas frais…

_Chez haggerty's alors que le repas arriva à sa fin, faith se mit à aller vomir_ _!..._

_Bosco ne c'était rendu compte de rien … ils se remirent tous les deux en route…_

_Après deux heure de reprise sans un mots , bosco perd patience et se mit à se garer un peu sur les nerf que sa meilleure amie ne lui parle pas et surtout ce qu'il ressentais bien , elle ne lui disais pas la vérité …_

**YOKAS : **Mais qu'est ce qui te prend !

**BOSCO : **Sort de la voiture !

**YOKAS **: Quoi ?!

**BOSCO **: allez !

_Yokas et Bosco sortent alors de la voiture …_

**BOSCO : **Maintenant je t'écoute dit moi ce qu'il se passe depuis que tu es revenu tu ne dis pas un mot ! Tu t'absente deux heures et prêtent que Charlie étais malade !

**YOKAS **: Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ! C'est ça !

**BOSCO** : NON ! Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je sais quand il y a un truc qui ne va pas et surtout quand tu me mens FAITHH !

**YOKAS** : Je te mens pas BOSCO ! Si tu ne me crois pas c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en moi !

**BOSCO** : Bien sûr que si j'ai confiance en toi mais je m'inquiète aussi pour toi et c'est pour cette raison que ça me met hors de moi tu comprends ! Si tu as un problème j'aimerais que tu me le dises ! Mais maintenant c'est trop tard car si tu en as bien un, tu ne me l'auras pas dit durant tout se temps ce qui signifie que toi tu n'as pas confiance en moi !

_Sans un mot les deux amis se regardent dans les yeux et peuvent y voir chacun de leurs coter de la haine, de la peur et de la tristesse …. C'est alors que yokas remontas en voiture sans dire le moindre mot !_

**CASERNE 55 : 20H30 – DANS LES VESTIAIRES**

**YOKAS : **j'ai un cancer …

**BOSCO** : Quoi ?! Et tu ne me l'a pas dit ! … moi qui pensais être ton meilleur ami !

**YOKAS **: tu l'ais… !

**BOSCO** : je ne crois pas, si c'était le cas tu me l'aurais dit !

**YOKAS** : je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter !

**BOSCO** : Bordel FAITHH ! J'aurais pu être a tes coter !

**YOKAS **: BOSCO…

**BOSCO** : tu vas mourir ?

**YOKAS** : non, le médecin a dit que c'est en bonne voie …

BOSCO…. !

_Bosco part sans un mot en lui tournant le dos !_


End file.
